


Gossip

by Tsukigakireida



Series: Owls in love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borrador, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: Bokuto siendo... Bokuto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No iba a publicar esto aquí, es uno de esos borradores de mi tumblr, pero como pertenece al mismo universo de Owls in Love, pues así tenéis toda la historia junta :P

—¡Por cierto, Akaashi!

Akaashi levanta los ojos de su libreta con un suspiro resignado; llevan quince minutos estudiando y el tiempo de concentración de Bokuto ya estaba durando demasiado.

—Dime, Bokuto-san.

—¿Sabes qué he oído? —pregunta Bokuto con una risita en los ojos—. ¡Adivina!

Akaashi lo piensa. ¿Qué? ¿Algo sobre volley? ¿Los nacionales? No, pero aquella risita no es la sonrisa ancha de hablar de volly. ¿Algo sobre un animal? ¿Ha vuelto a ver aquel gato detrás del gimnasio? No. La cara que Bokuto pone es más… ¿de chicas? ¿Quiere hablar de chicas? No…

—No lo sé, Bokuto-san —se rinde Akaashi.

Bokuto sonríe y se inclina sobre la mesa, poniendo una mano a un lado de los labios.

—¿Sabes el Karasuno? El equipo que vino a entrenar al campamento la semana pasada… esos que perdieron todas las veces…

Akaashi asiente. Claro que lo sabe. Estaba allí.

—…pues se rumorea…

Al iniciar la frase Akaashi se prepara para cualquier cotilleo extraño: la curiosidad de Bokuto no tiene límites, y casi siempre le fascinan cosas que los humanos normales ni siquiera se plantean. Pero no está preparado para lo que Bokuto le dice.

—…que su capitán es gay.

La cara de Akaashi se empieza a encender hasta que está completamente rojo. Hace un breve intento por mantener la calma, pero le ha pillado con la guardia baja, y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¡Yo también me quedé parado cuando me lo dijeron! ¡No lo parece, ¿eh?!

Akaashi se pone la mano en la frente, buscando serenidad. Todo está tan mal que no sabe ni por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a Bokuto, porque ¿cómo puede ser tan tierno y tan idiota a la vez? ¿Cómo puede pisar todas las creencias de Akaashi y seguir siendo adorable?

—¿Es que… te parece mal? —es lo más que Akaashi se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? —pregunta Bokuto, ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo del capitán del Karasuno.

—¿Qué? ¿Que sea gay? A mí me da igual. Sigo siendo mejor en el volleyball —Bokuto sonríe, contento, y empieza a desenrollar un caramelo que estaba sobre la mesa.

Akaashi se relaja un poco. Bokuto está entretenido unos segundos, en los que el vicecapitán aprovecha para serenarse. Empieza a escribir en sus apuntes, aunque no está seguro de qué está escribiendo, y su letra le está saliendo un poco deforme.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Akaashi?

La mina del lápiz del setter se rompe contra el papel. Los nervios le vuelven junto al color rojo.

—¿…eh? ¿qué… tengo yo que decir?

—Sí, claro. Estoy hablando contigo —contesta el capitán como si fuera obvio.

Akaashi piensa a toda velocidad. No es posible que Bokuto… que sepa y le esté dando una oportunidad de hablar, ¿no? Es lo que parece, pero, ¿realmente le está preguntando de forma indirecta? ¿Es su manera de ser sutil? Entonces quizá es una manera de decirle que está preparado para oírlo. Que le va a aceptar. Pero aun así, hablar con Bokuto abiertamente…

—Yo… —empieza Akaashi, escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa—. No sé…

—Vaya. Pensaba que te haría más gracia —Bokuto parece frustrado.

—¿Gracia?

—Sí, cuando me lo contaron estaba con Kuroo y dijo “uy, tienes que explicárselo a Akaashi” —imita Bokuto y se encoje de hombros—, así que pensé que igual te hacían gracia este tipo de cotilleos.

Akaashi está a punto de caer de la silla. Así que es eso. Maldito Kuroo. Maldito, maldito Kuroo que casi le mete en un lío gordo con Bokuto. Maldito Kuroo que se ha dado cuenta y ahora va a tener que poner un ojo en lo que hace delante de él, y encima es un troll y mangonea como quiere a Bokuto, y al final van a conseguir que tenga un ataque al corazón.

—¡Por cierto, Akaashi! —vuelve a la carga Bokuto, sin ninguna compasión por el momento estresante que está pasando.

—Dime, Bokuto-san.

—¡He vuelto a ver el gato de detrás del gimnasio! —explica entusiasmado, pero de pronto le envuelve una neblina—. Le llevé comida esta mañana, pero ¡¡después de comérsela pasó completamente de mí!! Ni siquiera me dejó que le rascase la cabeza. ¿Por qué, Akaashi, por qué?

—No… no lo sé, Bokuto-san. Los gatos son así.

Akaashi sonríe levemente mientras Bokuto se enfurruña sobre los apuntes.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. Pronto publicaré la segunda parte de I kissed a boy and I liked it, y otros fanfics de estos adorables buhitos.  
> Mientras tanto, os espero en mi tumblr o mi twitter :>
> 
> Besotes~~


End file.
